Why did it have to end this way
by LotusFoxfire
Summary: Momo X toshiro... when tragedy strikes, how dose the captain deal with such news. when his wife is ripped from his grasp and he's left with nothing but a...cant say you gotta read it though


Bleach fanfic #1 hinamori X hitsugaya why didnt you tell me sooner?Bleach fanfic #1 hinamori X hitsugaya why didnt you tell me sooner?

captain hitsugaya broke through the doors of a building to see gin with momo at sword point. "Let her go you bastard!" the snowy haired boy yelled before gasping in horror as his worst enemy slain his best friend. Blood splattered the floor and dyed the stone crimson. Ichimaru loomed over what seemed to be momo's lifeless body, his sword hung limply in his hands as toshiro glared at him, angry beyond words, not only gin's death would satisfy the craving for revenge. Toshiro wouldn't be at ease untill sosuke and gin were dead, even then he wouldn't be happy. No one could take momo's place, she held a special place in his heart, and always would. Gin gave his traditional grin. "don't worry hitsugaya, perhaps you would hate me more if she had lived." before disappearing. "N-no...H-hinamori...wake up...please" toshiro fell to his knee's in front of his best friend body. Her fresh blood stained his uniform as he felt his eyes blur with tears. He couldn't see her extremely shallow breathing through tear filled eyes. of all the ways to die, why did it have to be like this?, why did it have to be her?.Why? Picking her up bridal style toshiro kissed the girl he had grown to love on the forehead once more before taking her to unahona to evaluate. Cursing ichimaru's name all the way. Swearing his vengeance as he walked. It seemed all life force had slipped from him, there was nothing left. ~time skip a few days "how is she unahona?" toshiro asked the fellow captain with a sad look. worry clouded his turquoise eyes as he went to momo's bedside. she had been sleeping but stirred lightly. "don't move, please...its only me" he re-assured her by placing the back of his hand against her cheek and stroking it gently. curling a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "P-please, n-no... I'll do it...just... don't hurt him" hinamori struggled lightly in her sleep. Toshiro's eyes widened, was she having a bad dream? "momo!" toshiro spoke softly but shook the girl to wake her from her nightmare. Taken back and frightened moemoe jumped up and shrieked. at first in shock but then in pain. "T-toshiro!" moemoe hugged the captain and held him tighter than he expected. "it's okay momo im here, what was wrong?" moemoe looked away with a pained look. "its nothing shiro..." she said wearily. "you need some rest. just relax. Captains orders" toshiro said holding moemoe a little tighter untill she let out a raspy squeak. "p-please forgive me" toshiro looked away from the lutenent. "why captain? i don't underst-" "BECAUSE! I vowed to protect you, with my life and i failed...i failed miserably and the thought of losing you sickens me. get some sleep stupid girl, i'll be here when you wake." pulling a chair closer to her bedside, toshiro sat with a dull unamused look. Holding momo's hands in his own, toshiro rubbed his thumb over her wetted cheeks, removing the stream of tears that had formed. "p-please dont ever leave shiro kun!" momo said quietly before a quiet sobbing fit. it didn't take long for her to ware herself out and fall asleep. this time a little more peaceful.

After aout an hour Unahona dismissed toshiro against his will, saying that visiting hours were done. Returning to his desk, the captain gave a huff. "so hows moemoe?" rangiku lifted her head from the couch and looked at her superior. "she's healing...i hope she makes a full recovery but i cant help but feel...something off about her. when i went to see her she was asleep and she muttered something about not hurting someone. i tried waking her up and she screamed like i had attacked her! she had a mini panic atack untill she realized it was me...What the fuck did gin and aizen do to her!" Toshiro's fist met his desk with a loud thud. He gave a groan as his cup of tea spilled its contents over his paperwork. It didn't matter, he couldnt focus on work, or anything accept moemoe.  
"captain, when she's doing a bit better why not just ask her?" Rangiku suggested with a sigh as she sat up. "because...i tried, when she had that nightmare and she looked...oh god, she looked horrid, so scared..." toshiro stood up and fled the room to think hurt to much to hold in these kinds of tears and he was'nt going to let them out in front of rangiku.

It had been about a month and a half since moemoe was attacked by aizen and gin. she had made a full recovery, but just wasnt the same. nothing was. whenever toshiro tried spending time with her she looked heartbroken. like she had done something wrong. Returning for another check-up on her healing wounds, moemoe went to see unahona. As usual the checkup consisted of hieght, wieght, when unahonna pressed her stethoscope against moemoe's back she tensed up, but relaxed after a few seconds,the silver flashed dimly in the light. "hmm this is interesting..." unahonna commented before removing her equipment. "hinamori i'd like to do another test if thats alright with you." moemoe nodded in agreement but slight confusion and the captain departed. returning with a large machiene and some sticky patches. "these may be cold, but im going to have to ask you to remove your top and lay on your back." her ebony braid swung a little as she swirled around to get the machine hooked up. moemoe had completed the task and was laying on her back gazing up at the cieling,biting her lip. "dont worry it wont hurt." unahona reasured her seeming fear as she hooked the girl to the computer like contraption. the screen booted up and shown a vary unsteady line jittering at a fast pace. "wh-what is that?" moemoe asked, her eyes closed a little more as she squinted to see the line clearer. "well hinamori congradgulations you apear to be pregnant!" unahona clapped and seemed to be delighted. "would you like me to tell captain hitugaya about you two's wonderfull news?" moemoe looked mortified. "n-no no i'll tell him myself...are you sure?" she sat up and chewed at her nail. "that line you saw was its heartbeat...so looks so" unahona helped moemoe remove the stickers from her chest and stomach and alowed her to stand. "th-thank you unahona" moemoe stuttered as she departed.

"whats wrong?" toshiro ran to moemoe when he found her outside crying softly. "Toshiro!" momo hugged her dear friend before pulling him down to eyes level. "c-can can i talk with you in private please?" she begged. her eyes threatened to spill over again. Toshiro nodded and guided her to his office. "is everything okay?" rangiku asked, thourally puzzled. "rangiku take the day off and get outa here. go have some sake" Toshiro handed her a tiny bag of money from his pocket and watched her depart, still confused but not complaining. "what is it momo... youve been acting especially strange since what happened with sosuke and gin. i want some answers, youve been refusing to tell me for the past month" toshiro snapped before regretting it as moemoe's eyes filled with tears again. "Toshiro im pregnant..." momo sobbed loudly, tears cascading down her cheeks, her nose got especially runny and a small stream of snot hung down. "the baby in gin's he-he raped me before you shown up, he said if i let him he wouldnt hurt you" Moemoe bursted into a crying fit. Toshiro, enraged and ready to kill,clenched his fists tightly. his eys burned with intensity stong enough to kill. But the captain was rendered incapeable of any of this. Holding momo in his arms he held her chin gently to look him in the eyes. "why didnt you tell me when it happened! how could you leave me wondering like this, i knew something was up, i could have killed him when i had the chance." toshiro did all he could not to scream. even a captain had thier breaking point. "i'm sorry...unahona's the only one who know's she assumed it was yours...what am i gonna tell them shiro? its not, but i cant...i cant destroy it." moemoe's tears lightened to sniffles before her dark brown eyes met toshiro's. "dont tell them anything different then what they believe alreaady" toshiro said blanky. Looking up dumbfounded momo seemed about to speak. "let them think its mine, ours...i'll help you raise him or her like they were my own." toshiro gave a tiny smile in atempt to comfort the heartached moemoe. "but i'll only do it if you allow me to marry you" Momo's eyes widened and she wrapped the captain in a tight hug. "yes shiro kun, i wouldnt be happier than to me your wife" she sniffled before yawning. "you need some sleep...take a nap on couch" Toshiro picked up his bride to be and set her on the couch. "take a nap with me shiro?" she asked scooting to one side of the couch. without saying a word toshiro sighed and sat down. resting his arm an the back of the coach so momo could crawl onto his lap and sleep there. "i love you hinamori" he said gently as she cuddled into his chest. they were now inseperable. and planned to stay like this.

a month later was thier wedding day. rangiku was the maid of honnor, chosen by both toshiro and momo. renji was the best man chosen, again by both. thier wasn't a single thing that they hadnt done together. when the music cued momo to walk down the isle rangiku gave a wink and thumbs up from the altar, giving her probly the second most encouragment through the day. the first was toshiro. he stood alone waiting with as close to a smile as he could manage. trying not to run right into his arms, moemoe looked down with a fient blush on her cheeks. looking at her bouquea of flowers, lilies, fully bloomed and they smelt amazing. when she reached toshiro's side he whispered to her so only she heard. "ready or not here we go" moemoe giggled lightly. He was the only person who made her feel like this. the only time she could be happy. only sleeping beside him did she have pleasant dreams. only toshiro hitsugaya, could make her forget about the past. nothing mattered as long as she was with him. after the normal speech that seemed to drag on forever came thier moment. "do you hitsugaya toshiro, squad ten captain take hinamori momo to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, better or worse as long as you both shal live?" the priest asked. withough a second thought toshiro nodded. "i do" he said blankly but held a faint smile. looking at momo, the priest turned to momo and repeated the question. "i do" she said with an ear to ear smile. "you may now kiss the bride" he anounced. toshiro pulled his new wife closer, tilting her head up a little. her caramle coloered eyes locked onto his before he lean in for thier kiss. the heated pasion remained center atention for a minuet before both pulled away panting lightly for breath. though they couldnt hear it everyone was cheering. however hinamori and hitsugaya were now in thier own little world. at least for the moment ~time skip~ "hows the baby doing?" toshiro looked up at his wife who was sitting on the couch in his office. she had a stack of papers atached to a clipboard that she sat doing. paitiently waiting for any little movement. removing her pen from her mouth momo looked down at her slightly bulged stomach. "no...not much...how ya doin in there?" she poked her stomach lightly with a tiny smile. they had all but forgotten that toshiro wasnt the father. even he seemes to forget most of the time. untill the morning sickness occured. But like a loyal dog, he was there beside the lutenent, holding her hair back for her and comforting her by rubbing her back. getting up from his work, toshiro sat down beside momo and pulled her into a warm embrace. resting his hands on her stomach. they were happy. nothing was wrong, for now. "hey momo i have to return to the world of the living soon are you going to be okay?" toshiro asked quietly. momo looked up with a stuborn grin. "visiting ichgo and rukia?" toshiro shook his head. "that and i just want to check and see how things are going." he said petting her ebony hair. "im going with you, its not like its for work,so dont try and convince me otherwise" momo said sitting up a bit. "fine but you'll stay at ichigo's if he allows it. his father is a doctor and can help if you go into labor there" toshiro said with a stern voice. despite the soft gaze he gave. ~ "ugh, shiro kun please wake up..."  
"huh? y-yeah im up what is it?" toshiro rubbed his eyes and sat up, turning on a little lamp next to thier bed "ew why is the bed wet?! i thought you were through with that bedwetter!"  
"toshiro i think my water just broke." momo sent a fairly unamused glare at her husband before a half hearted laugh. "oh, shit we should tell unahona then" After they had arived in the world of the living momo started complaining about the pain being horrible. "its gonna be okay im right here" toshiro reasure the distressed lutenent by holding her hand. Ishiin laid his paitent on a streacher and hooked her up to an I.V. drip. "do you need any minor painkillers?" the oldest kurosai asked with a concearned look. "n-no im fine" momo spoke through clenched teeth. this felt like an eternity for toshiro, everything seemed to go in slow motion around him, ishiin and yuzu hooking several monitors to momo's fully pregnangt abdomen. damn, why did it have to look so bad.  
"Push momo!" toshiro gave as much encoragment as he thought possible. looking at his distressed wife as sweat poured from her like a fountain. Ishiin's eyes widened a little in shock as he read the monitors more carefully. "momo please relax, your heartbeat is far to fast if you dont you-" to late... much to late. Momo began turning a pale ashen color, her skin crowing cooler by the second. "NO! Damnit not again, STAY WITH ME MOMO" Toshiro's eyes watered a bit as he watched his wifes body twitching and convulsing lightly. "p-please shiro kun, take care of our baby" momo looked up at toshiro before she coughed up about a cup of blood. the light in her eyes faded as soon a stone dissapears in a river. "damnit...no...momo" toshiro for the second time in his life began crying. then an all but familiar urge swept over him,the uncontrollable urge to kill ichimaru. "momo..." he would never see her smile again...never hear her calling his name, or any nickname she had given him, never breathe in her intoxicating scent. None of it...ever again. "we need to get the baby out immediatley, yuzu get me the surgical equipment" Ishiin ordered giving toshiro an apologetic look. "it happens to people sometimes" ishiin rested his hand on toshiro's back. Probly one of the first times he didnt slap someones hand away if they tried touching him. "its not fair, why her...what did she do, what the fuck did she do?" toshiro looked up, his eyes were rimmed bright and puffy, his cheeks had tearstains all over. Later toshiro stood up when ishiin walked into the waiting room with the brand new baby. "its a girl toshiro did you have any names planned?" ishiin handed the newborn to her "father". "no i hadnt planned any but her name shal be momo..." toshiro looked down at the girl. she had barely opened her eyes. they were dark brown, just as her mothers. the tiny bit of hair on her head was a pale grey, so close, it could have easily been mistaken for white. ~time skip aproxametly 4 years "d-dady look what i a-at day care today" momo squeaked happily flailing her arms, a picture in her hands. "thats wonderfull sweety what's it of?" toshiro asked, picking up the little girl so he could get a better look at the drawing. she had her mothers artistic skills, that was for sure. "its a picture of me an you and mommy, but she had a halo and wings like you said cause she's an angel..." the little girl proudly held up the picture. for a kid's drawing it looked good. she had only seen pictures of her mother and yet seemed to draw her like she was right there. "its really good how about we hang it on the wall right here" toshiro pulled out a drawrer from his desk and got some tape. he found a curled up letter adressed to him. puzzled at how it got there he opened it.

~dear shiro kun, if your reading this...it means im no longer with you...im sorry truly. i know you'll be a great father even without me there...p.s. sorry to leave you all the diapers love hinamori momo.

The captain tucked the leter away and resumed taping the picture to his wall. tears prickled the corners of his eyes. "whats amatter daddy?" the little girls eyes clouded with worry. "i was just remembering your mother..." he said ruffling her hair and sitting at his desk again. momo crawled up onto his lap and looked him in the eyes. those same heartbreaking brown eyes. so filled with curiosity about everything. "what was mommy like?" she demanded with an emotionless face. "your mother was an amazing woman, she was friends with everyone. even meanies..." toshiro found it hard to explain just enough for her to get it but little enough so he didnt have to re live all tose memories. "then a really mean man did something bad to mommy, daddy though he had killed her. but miss unahona saved her...once. then she had you...but it was really hard on her body and she died when you were born..." toshiro sniffed away his slightly dripping nose. without saying a word momo looked up at her father. he had a tear on his cheek. the little girl reached her tiny hand up just enough to wipe away the clear liquid. "thank you baby, i love you, so much" toshiro hugged his adopted daughter and held her like he would never let her go. in the doorway, visible by no one stood hinamori's ghost. she smiled at the sight of her daughter and husband. thier family bond was amazing. and withought anything else, hinamori dissapeared to take on the form of another human. she would meet them one day. "i promise" she placed her hand over her chest as she faded away.


End file.
